Pictures of Us
by Clarice Vanilla-Sugar
Summary: Bella, a ‘plain jane’ girl from Arizona decides she’s had enough with living in the same place. She takes her grandma’s beloved van and tours the country where she meets new friends along the way. AH, Canon Pairings
1. Prologue: Opening Credits

_A/N: Hey, if you guys have read my story P.S. I Still Love You well I'm sorry to say it's going on standby until I can get over this horrible writers block. So this one is a story that I'm hoping you will love just as much as any other story. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Stephenie Meyer.**

**_Pictures of Us_**

Prologue: Opening Credits

Like every movie, every story needs the opening credits. You know where that song plays that's all happy and upbeat, then you see the names of people who are most important, who helped put the movie together. Well there are a couple people who helped with this story, but you'll find out about them later.

This story is like every story. It has its ups and downs and those moments that make you wonder what this world has come to. It has those moments that make you want to hit your knees and cry along with the main character and those moments where you could jump and hoot and holler along with the main character, too. Probably the only thing that most movies don't do is have more than one main character. Well this story has six! Every trouble is different and every point of view is spectacular. Every moment in this story is remembered by the six by heart and viewed by others through pictures. Pictures of us.


	2. Chapter 1: Facing the Music

_A/N: Here's chapter uno! Hopefully you'll like it and I'll start on chapter dues as soon as possible. Read and Reveiw. Also check out my profile for outfits for this chapter and a picture of the hippie van!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Stephenie Meyer.**

**_Pictures of Us_**

Chapter One: Facing the Music

Some people would think that moving from a home where your parents are providing for you would just be plain stupid! But I am a plain girl and I'm tired of looking out the window to the same sun, the same dead front lawn, and the same sky. I've lived in Phoenix, Arizona all my life. I wanted to see something new, something green and maybe something a dark blue. Some waves from the ocean would be nice too. Maybe even the big cities up north! Either way I wanted out.

The funny thing is that when my grandma passed away when I was sixteen, she left me with her little hippie van, as I liked to call it. In the message she left with it she wrote "_It may come in handy one day._" I didn't get it at first but now it's making more sense. She must've known what it was like to be trapped in the same town. She grew up in Forks, Washington and when she got out of college, she left on a road trip.

Well grandma, I'm stealing your idea. I'm going to take a road trip in your silly hippie van. Why? Well I won't have to pay for hotel fair first of all and second, I might need the room in case I meet someone who wants to tag along.

My parents weren't too thrilled when they found me packing every item of clothing I owned. My mom Renee broke down crying while Charlie, my dad, just tried to comfort her. I think he respected my decision but he would never tell Renee that. I took some food for snacks along the way too.

"Bella please reconsider!" Renee begged for the thirtieth time today. I sighed and turned towards her.

"Mom, I really don't want to stay here anymore and look out to the same stuff every day. It's just too boring. I want my life to be more exciting." And with that said she stopped bugging me about leaving. I didn't know how exciting things would get though.

* * *

I had finally made it to a small town called Comanche, Texas. It was a cute town but too much like Arizona. I wouldn't be able to last here for very long. Right when I saw a quaint little diner, my stomach grumbled. I sighed and quickly pulled in. I parked in the first parking spot I saw. Driving the silly hippie van made me get lots of weird looks but people here just ignored it mostly.

I walked into the diner and it smelt like good home cooking. I looked around and it looked like one of those seat yourself places. I took a booth on the far end of the diner. Not long after reading through a menu, someone decided to make themselves present.

"What can I get for you ma'am?" The voice had a southern drawl to it and it was kind of nice hearing something different for a change. I looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes with blonde hair to go with it.

"Could I get some water please?" I asked knowing I would get it. The customer is always right. He wrote that down and asked if I was ready to order. I wasn't so he left to get my water and come back to see if I was ready again.

* * *

After eating my fill I got the check and searched my purse for my wallet. "Oh shot." I said as I realized it was still in the hippie van. The waiter Jasper, said his name tag at least, came back over when he saw my puzzled look.

"Is there a problem miss?" He asked in that southern drawl voice he owned.

"I think my wallet is in my van. Could you come with me to get it? I wouldn't want you to think I was running out on the bill." I said nervously. Jasper nodded and smiled. I got up and he followed me out to my van.

"You're driving that thing?" He asked, humor in his voice.

"Yes, it works for traveling so I don't have to pay for a hotel." I said to him as I unlocked the doors to grab my wallet.

"Where are you headed, if you don't mind my asking."

"I don't mind. I'm not really sure where I'm headed though. It's like a sort of finding myself road trip. I think it would be better if I had some company with me but we can't all be happy, can we?"

"Actually we can." He said and I turned to him confused, wallet in hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked when he didn't say anymore.

He looked around like someone might be spying on him and then took me by the arm and pulled me into my van. Creeped out? Just a bit.

He sighed then started his explanation. "I want out of this tiny town. I've wanted out of it since I was 12. I could never find the time to go though. My parents forced me to work at their diner. I think it's their way of keeping me here. Would it be too much trouble if I tagged along with you?" He asked at the end.

"As long as you pitch in with gas money you won't be a pain." I said grinning at him. He smiled then rushed out of the van to grab his stuff.

* * *

"Jasper, I don't want my picture taken. I mean why is this so important to you anyway? It's just a road trip kind of." I said as I stood in front of my van, hands on hips glaring in Jasper's direction.

"Because Bella, don't you want a story to tell your kids one day? They will want to see pictures too." I rolled my eyes at this.

"I don't even know if I want or will have kids." I complained.

"Well I'd like to so I want to be able to tell my kids about this one day. And I will show them pictures too so smile and it will all be over." He said. "Say 'you silly hippie you'." I started laughing at how random that was and didn't even notice the flash until afterward.

"You cheat Jasper." I said pouting. Jasper laughed now so I stole the camera and took the picture of him laughing. "Now we are even." I said triumphantly.

"Yeah whatever, just get your pouting ass back in the van." Jasper mumbled climbing in the driver's seat. It was his turn to drive. "Where to next your royal highness?" He asked in a British accent. It didn't work well with his southern one.

"Let's head towards Florida. I want to see the beach there and maybe go to Disney World."

"Your wish is my command. Until someone prettier comes along that is." He said and I punched him in the arm playfully. I hadn't known Jasper long but he was becoming a brother to me. I'd never had a brother.


End file.
